Nuestra historia
by MaestroJGC
Summary: La princesa de Adrien se esta por casar y no puede hacer nada, solo recordar.


Nuestra historia

.

El presente.

Voy caminando por los pasillos de esa gran sala con alegria y nostalgia, pensando que todo paso sólo ayer. Tantos gratos recuerdos que se guardaron en mi corazon.

Veo que llego a mi destino. Se que detras de esa puerta esta mi princesa arreglandose para su boda. Si así es me la arrebatan sin que pueda hacer nada.

Abro la puerta y me quedo mirandola a ella la luz de mis ojos.

Veo como se voltea y me mira algo furiosa.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Deberia estar esperándome en el pasillo.

-¿Sigues enojada por que le pege en su carita de niño buena?

-¡Si, estoy muy enajada por eso y por que dijiste que no vendrías!

Ella hace un hermoso puchero y boltea su mirada.

-Tu sabes que fue por el enojo princesa. Yo nunca faltaria a tu boda.

-¡Pero te comportas! Y ya vete que me estoi cambiando.

Sin nada que decir salgo mientras una lagrima amenaza por salir.

-Ya son 23 años.

.

.

El pasado

Los héroes da París se enfrentan a su peor enemigo.

-¡Sus miraculous seran míos!

Una gran cantidad de mariposas se dirigen a Lady bug rodeandola por completó.

-¡Ya dejala!

Cat noir ataca sin cesar a Howt Moth sin poder golpearlo.

-¡Ja! Niño patético no eres dignó de ese poder.

-¡Lucky charm!

Cat noir se alegra al ver a su compañera pero al ver su traja casi destruido y ella sangrando lo imbade la ira.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! Cataclismo.

Desata todo su poder contra su oponente sin poder tocarlo.

-¡Si, sigue asi para que mis Akumas te posean!

-¡Cat!

Lady bug intenta llamarle para que se calme pero no lo logra.

-¿Qué ago?

Mira el artefacto que tiene en su mano, mejor dicho la foto.

-¿Qué are con esta foto?

Deside dejar eso para después mientras ayuda a su amigo.

Los dos atacan sin cesar hasta que logran golpear a su rival.

-¡Ya vasta!

Agarra a el felino y lo hace chocar con una pared.

Cat destrulle la pared por haberla golpeado con su cataclismo mientras cientos de mariposas lo rodean formando una jaula.

-¡Cat!

Ella intenta ir a ayudar a su amigo pero su oponente agarra un fierro que había tirado por el resultado de la pelea y lo clava en el vientre de la chica.

La chica ve como la sangre sale de ella mientras se arodilla.

-Que pateticos. Tu querias derrotarme con eso.

Agarra la foto que yace en el suelo y patea a la chica.

-Una foto de mí con mi familia no te servirá de nada.

Se inclina para tomar los aretes de la chica pero siente un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y queda inconciente.

-Pero un golpe con mi bastón si te ganara.

Cat noir toma el objeto en el que esta el miraculous de Howt Moth y lo detransforma.

-¡No! ¿No puede ser?

Su mirada al ver a su padre es de incredulidad.

-¿Por qué?

-C...cat.

Su Lady pronuncia esas ultimas palabras antes de quedar inconciente y detransformarse.

-¡¿Marinette?!

La toma en sus brazos y comienza a gritar.

-¡Alguien que nos ayude!

Los médicos y la policia se acercan a ellos.

Todos se sorprenden al ver quien era Lady bug pero se apuran en atenderla.

.

.

Ya pasado un mes de los acontecimientos la ciudad de París esta terminando de ser reconstruida ya que Marinette no pudo usar sus poderes.

La familia Dupain recibe a su hija luego de un mes de internacion.

Esa misma tarde Adrien le conto los sucesos. La derrota de su padre y encarcelamiento y que el maestro Fu llebo todos los miraculous.

-Ya veo el te libero de las mariposas.

-Si y aproveche para atacar.

-Siento lo de tu padre.

-No hablemos de eso... yo prefiero hablar de nosotros.

La mira coquetamente mientras ella se sonroja.

-¿No...no...sotros?

-Tu sabes que te amo mi Lady.

-A Lady bug pero... que sientes por Marinette.

-Excitación.

-¡Adrien! Es enserio.

-Lo digo enserio tu me exitas y enloqueces de amor.

Marinette lo mira con sorpresa, encanto y espano.

-No puedo creer que el chico que me gusta me diga eso.

-¿Te alegra o te asusta?

-Ambas.

Luego de una semana de insistencia y acosos Marinette y Adrien se hicieron novios.

.

.

Dos años despues.

Marinette duerme tranquilamente pero un ruido la despierta.

-¿Pero qué?

Sale a su balcón y mira abajo. Ve a su novio con una guitarra y un traje de tango.

-¿Y a ti qué bicho te pico?

-El del amor.

Hace una señal y no muy lajos se lo ve a Nino colocando mucica en su celular.

-Me disculpo pero no se tocar la guitarra y mi dee jay esta algo pobre.

A lo que Nino le grita.

-¡Mi jefe es tacaño!

-Viejo ahora no, estoi en algo importante.

El joven se asecra a su amigo y se ponen a discutir y si no fuera por que sintieron como el agua les caía enzima hubiesen estado asi por un buen reto.

-¡Marinette!

-Lo siento se me resbaló el tacho.

La chica había ido a buscar un tacho de agua para tirarles.

-No se si estan borrachos o algo pero yo quiero dormir.

-Mi Lady, me ofendes yo no tomo.

-No toma con cuidado.

-Tu no me ayudes viejo.

-Voy por más agua ya regreso.

Adrien se altera y Nino retrocede.

-¡No! Espera.

Marinette los mira con cansancio.

-Tienes tres segundo Agres.

-¡Casate con migo!

La chica los mira sin saber que decir o hacer.

-¿Mi Lady?

-Lo consultare con la almohada, chau gatito.

Sin más que decir se retira con su amigo quien apoya una mano en el hombro de el chico.

-No te preocupes las chicas no se resisten a nuestro encanto.

Y como dijo el morena al día siguiente se gano un resfrío y un aceptó.

.

.

Los antiguos héroes de París llevan dos años de casados y esperaban a su primer bebé.

-¿Adrien?

La chica intenta despertar a su marido casi sin exito.

-El señor Agres no se encuentra deje su mensaje despues del bip.

-El bebé ya biene.

-Presione uno para guardar y dos para...

Se percata de lo que dijo su mujer y se levanta alarmado.

-¡Anastacia ya viene!

-¡Ay! Ya te dije que no se llamara así ¡Ay!

La pareja se dirije rapido al hospital más cercano.

-Resiste princesa ya pronto dejarás de ser una foca y volveras a ser una sirena.

-¡Cuando esto acabe date por muerto!

Al llegar al hospital son atendido casi al instante.

Familiares y amigos comienzan a llegar y todos obligan a Adrien a entrar donde se oyen los gritos de su mujer.

Luego de varios minutos las sala se calma y da lugar a un llanto.

-Es un niño y que niño.

-Señor ese es el cordon.

La doctora corige al padre el cual se avergüenza por su error.

-¿Puedo verla?

Una pálida Marinette pide ver a su hija mientras su padre la asera y la coloca en sus brazos.

-Hola linda, te estabamos esperando.

-Nuestra princesita se parese mucho a ti linda.

La chica sonrie débilmente y mira a su marido.

-Prometeme que la cuidaras y amaras igual o más que a mi.

-Es imposible que ame a alguien más que a ti pero te prometo que cuando se quiera casar le parto la cara al tipo.

-Con eso es suficiente.

Ella le pasa a la bebé y el la resibe con extrañes.

-¿Qué sucede mi Lady?

El chico solo ve como ella sierra sus ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Marinette?

Siente que todo su mundo se derunba al ver a los doctores aflijidos mientras lo sacas.

-Por favor valla a la sala de espera.

Casi sin fuerzas se dirige con los demas los cuales se alegran al ver a la niña pero sus rostros recaen al verlo.

-¿Qué sucede?

El padre de la chica no resibe respuesta solo hasta que una enfermera se acerca a allos.

-¿Ustedes son familiares de la señora Agres?

Tom se acerca rápido y contesta.

-Si ¿sucede algo?

La enfermera se ve muy seria y contesta.

-Lo sentíamos ella no lo logró.

Todos los presentes miran con espanto y las lagrimas no tardan en aparecer.

-¡No! Debe de ser un error.

Le entrega su hija a una dolida Alya y corre en direccion a la sala de su mujer.

-¿Princesa?

Su voz se quiebra al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer.

Sale corriendo una ves más donde estaban los demas y su amigo lo abraza fuerte.

-¡No! ¿Por qué ella y no mejor yo?

No resibe respuesta solo oye los llantos a su alrededor.

Todo su mundo se despedazo al igul que su corazon.

La oscuridad era grande y no sabia que hacer: dolor. Eso fue todo lo que penso hasta que muy profundo oyo un llanto nuevo el cual desperto un pequeño resplandor de luz.

Abre sus ojos y ve a su hija.

Se acerca a Alya la cual lloraba sin parar y toma a su hija y la abraza.

-No te preocupes princesa papá esta aqui y te cuidara.

Ese fue el día más oscuro en París pues Lady bug a muerto.

.

.

.

El presente

Veo como ella se acerca al altar tan hermosa como lo fue su madre.

Se que Alya me debe estar mirando furiosa por romperle la nariz a su hijo pero no me importa solo la veo a ella: mi bebé de 23 años.

El cura esta pidiendo la respuesa del acepto de cada uno y al recibirla escucho la palabra más hermosa en este día.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga que hablé ahora o calle para siempre.

Me pongo de pié y alzó mi mano.

-¡Yo me opongo! Ese tipo no me puede quitar a mi bebé.

Oigo las risas de la gente y un ramo de flores va directo a mi cara.

-¡Te dije que te comportes!

Siento un dolor al oir que mi bebita diga eso y siento que alguien me sienta a la fuerza.

-Por favor prosigan, el solo es un loco.

La ceremonia continúa luego de que Alya me fulminara con su mirada.

-No se como Marinette se fijo en ti.

-Y yo como no mate a tu hijo.

Veo que me levanta la mano pero mi querido amigo la detiene.

-Ya dejen de hacer lío que interumpen la boda.

Apenados bajamos la mirada.

-Gracias señor. Bien sin más con los poderes que me otorgan yo los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Todo comienzan a aplaudir mientras yo veo que mi hija se retira feliz con su ahora marido.

-Marinette, nuestra princesa encontró a un sapo feo y dejó al príncipe que tiene de padre.

Y haci fue como viví mi historia con dos princesas hermosas por eso digo esta es nuestra historia.

FIN.

.

.

.

Perdonar. Soy un asesino mate a Marinette.

Gracias por leer y por esta vez por mi asesinato asepto insultos.

Volvere.


End file.
